justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance (song)
Just Dance is a song from the very famous artist Lady Gaga. The title of The Just Dance series is derived from this song. Dancer Normal The Just dance coach is wearing what appears to be a one piece style swimwear-esque suit, with a multi colored triangle mosaic pattern. She also has long hot-pink hair pulled into a long ponytail. She's also wearing a bluish green glove, and a pair of high heels with a similar square mosaic pattern. When the techno part of the song begins, the mosaic patterns illuminate into pink, bluish green, and purple, and her skin turns pitch black. Her hair also turns neon blue, and the glove turns neon green. After this bridge, the color returns to normal. As for behavior, she dances like and carries herself very much like Lady Gaga, and even does the one eye and number six hand signals during the gold moves. On-Stage The lead dancer actually looks similar to Lady Gaga. She has long blond straight hair and is wearing black shades. She's wearing a silver metallic catsuit with cutouts on many places and black ankle boots. The backup dancers are females who both have black fluffy hair and are wearing red low cut swimsuit-esque suits and grey heels. They're also wearing diamond masks. Backround In the beginning of the song, there are four mosaic windows, with characters on it (1st verse: California Gurls, Disturbia, What You Waiting For, and Crucified). In the chorus, there a lot of mosaic windows with characters from previous Just Dance games. In the 2nd verse, there are four mosaic windows, with characters on it (2nd verse: Applause, E.T, Gangnam Style, and Ring My Bell). In Colby's part, yet 4 more characters appear (3rd verse: Rasputin/YMCA, Hey Ya!, So What, and Moves Like Jagger/YMCA). Trivia *This is one of the first two songs from Lady Gaga on the Just Dance series. *The song was one of the most requested ones ever hence the same name as the game series. **Since Dance Central`s contract expired with Lady Gaga, she was free to put any song on any game. *''Just Dance'' will always be the first Recommended song when the game is played and started for the first time ever. *In the background there is a total of 12 Just Dance coaches (11 old and one new). This is most likely because the series is named after this song. *In the On-Stage-routine the backup dancers look like they're identical twins and wear outfits that are very similar to each other. *''"Playboy"'' isn't censored. *Most of the dancers shown in the background are females. The male ones shown were the ones from Rasputin, Hey Ya, and Moves Like Jagger. They're seen during Colby's part. *In the mashup, there are mostly female dancers during Lady Gaga's part, and male dancers during Colby's part. *Each installment of the game corresponds to how many coaches are shown in the background (Excluding Applause). 1 from Just Dance, 2 from Just Dance 2, 3 from Just Dance 3, 4 from Just Dance 4 (non-DLC). *Just Dance was supposed to be in Just Dance 2 as a dancer with a fluffy dress, a mask, and blue heels but never came. Some people think that dancer was for Poker Face, not Just Dance. *There's a disco ball headed dancer that appears in mashups, party master modes, and in the background for Gentleman and happens to be a beta element or a future DLC. Some people think that he's the dancer for this song, as an alternate version. *In the on-stage mode, the lead dancer, who's female, appears to be lip syncing Colby's part as well as Gaga's. *Without this song, we wouldn't even have this wiki. Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Lady Gaga songs